


Making Up

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few days after Arguing. Kurt and Santana arrive at a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

Kurt hears loud knocking at his door, and he’s glad that he’s already gotten dressed for the day. He opens it to a stony faced Santana who grumbles out, “This ends now.”

He nods and motions for her to come inside, but she shakes her head and pulls at his arm. Apparently, she’s a woman on a mission and Kurt doesn’t particularly want to piss her off, not right now.

He lets her drag him out to the café down the street, the one they usually go have hangover brunches. “Let’s end this sex war before innocent people get hurt.” Santana bluntly starts, after they finally get their coffee from the front. The cashier blushes and looks away as Santana winks at her.

“Santana, honestly, I appreciate that you’re making this gesture, but  _why_  did you pick a very public coffee shop during morning rush hours to start this conversation?” He looks around the store, trying to smile reassuringly at the other customers through his blush.

She shrugs, “I was hungry.”

“Right.” He says with a roll of his eyes, “Just,  _please_ be quiet from now on. During your, y’know,  _intimate_ moments.” He whispers, as they sit down.

She’s twirling her straw in her iced coffee as she starts, with a sly smile, “See Hummel, that’s harder than you think when someone’s mouth is working you so well that-“

He cuts her off before she can get into any of the details, “Santana, honestly. Enough.”

“Whatever, any other guy would literally  _fight you_ to even get a small sample of the sounds you’re lucky enough to hear.” She says, annoyed.

“So how much do you _love_ the reverse? I’m sure plenty of guys would pay a lot of money to hear me and Sebastian–“

“Ugh, gross. Shut up. I get your point.”

“Alright here. Let’s call a truce. We’re both allowed to pick two evenings to be as, um, as  _loud_ as we want, as long as we warn the other. At least an hour in advance.” He suggests, eyebrow raised.

“What if we pick the same night?” Santana asks, smirk in place.

He’s thought about this too, “First come first.” He adds, “And  _not_ the way you’re thinking.” Just to be safe, because he knows  _exactly_ who he’s talking to.

Santana pauses to take in the idea, then grumbles out, “Or you could just buy noise cancelling headphones, like I suggested to begin with.”

“Santana.” He warns.

“Ugh, fine. It’s a good idea.” She concedes.

“Of course it is.” Kurt exclaims with a smug smile on his face.

Once they're done with their coffees, the two walk out of the café, blatantly ignoring the stares of shock and confusion they’ve been getting from the other patrons. They’ve both done worse.


End file.
